The Bodyguard: Natsuki Kuga
by Yuri-hime
Summary: What's a bodyguard to do with a troublesome, teasing charge? Protect her charge with her life, and try to keep her sanity intact!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own the characters of _Mai Hime_. They are owned by _Sunrise_.

 **Author's Note** \- So, this story was written as a bit of a writing exercise for myself way back when. It's just been sitting around collecting dust though, so I finally decided to just post it =p

Hope you all enjoy~ =D

* * *

 **~The Bodyguard: Natsuki Kuga~** _ **  
**_

* * *

"Shizuru, darling. This is your new bodyguard, Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki, be a dear now and bow to my darling Shizuru," a woman with the same chestnut-coloured hair as her daughter, though speckled with gray, said in a fairly haughty voice.

Natsuki felt her plastered-on smile twitch slightly at the edges, as she bent over at the waist in a stiff bow. She had to shift her sheathed Katana over slightly, to fully complete the bow. Once she straightened back up, Natsuki allowed her emerald-green eyes to focus in on her new charge.

Shizuru was simply breathtaking.

Long, honey-coloured hair flowed in silken waves down her back. She stood facing Natsuki with delicate hands clasped before her, with a silk red-and-white kimono covering her body. She also had the most unusual-yet-captivating, crimson-red eyes.

The young woman stepped forward, and bowed her head in a returned show of respect towards Natsuki, before stepping back to once again stand beside her mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsuki. Thank you for agreeing to become my bodyguard. Mother worries terribly about my safety, and Father worries even more so. It will give them peace of mind to know that I'm well protected," Shizuru said with a lilting accent, as a small smile played along her lips.

Natsuki nodded once towards Shizuru, before turning her attention back towards the mother.

"Excuse me Mrs. Fujino, but where am I supposed to stay in this...lovely...and large mansion of yours," Natsuki asked as politely as she could, as her eyes swept around the massive mansion that she and her new employers stood in the foyer of.

"Well, you will stay in the room adjacent to Shizuru's of course. You _have_ to be close by to protect my precious Shizuru, in case any of our enemies should make it past the security system. Now be a dear and follow Shizuru upstairs to your new bedroom, and I'll have our butler bring your... _belongings_...up to you," Mrs. Fujino said, as she looked down at the sole piece of baggage by Natsuki's feet, which was a semi-large duffel bag and of course her Katana, which she kept by her side and in her sight at all times.

"Thank you, but that's alright, Mrs. Fujino. I can carry my bag myself, and would actually prefer to do so, as I have a few...items...in it that are essential to my work," Natsuki responded as she bent down and in one smooth move, hefted the heavy-looking duffel bag up by its straps, and stood patiently waiting for Shizuru to show her the way to her new room.

"Ara ara, Natsuki is certainly a very strong woman. You'll most certainly be able to protect me from all manner of... _dangers_ ," Shizuru said with a teasing grin, as she began to lead Natsuki up the stairs to her new bedroom.

Natsuki just growled low in her throat, as she tried to decipher just what Shizuru had meant by _dangers_.

 _She probably poses more of a danger to **herself** , than from anyone else,_ Natsuki thought to herself, as she followed Shizuru up her home's long, winding staircase. _But I need this job._ _My finances are still a bit tight, and this job came along at just the right time. I'll **protect** this little princess from whatever imagined dangers her parents seem to think their precious child may be in, then I'll pocket the money at the end of the job, and be on my merry way. Easy come, easy go._

Natsuki nodded to herself at her plans for the foreseeable future. She then started slightly when she almost ran into Shizuru's back, as the other girl had stopped walking before her.

"Here we are _Na...tsu...ki_ ," Shizuru said in a sing-song voice, as she pushed open a door before her, and led Natsuki into the room that was revealed. It was a well-furnished room that held a large bed, with sheets and and comforter that matched the curtains. The room also contained a beautifully-crafted wooden dresser, a chair, and a large walk-in closet.

"I hope that Natsuki finds her new room to her liking, as we'll be neighbours from now on, and I want Natsuki to feel as comfortable as possible while she's here with me," Shizuru said with gentle smile, that reached all the way up to her wine-coloured eyes.

Natsuki found herself trying to avoid looking directly at that smile, as it made her feel strangely warm and uncomfortable, and she didn't feel like examining why she felt this way at this time.

"Yes, the room is to my liking," Natsuki mumbled in reply, as she moved over to her new bed, and rested her duffel bag at the foot of it. Suddenly she felt a very light, very warm sensation press against her cheek, and startled-green eyes shot up to stare at Shizuru, who had a finger pressed lightly against her lips, with a non-too-innocent smile playing across her lips.

"Natsuki looks so very cute when she blushes," Shizuru said with a light, happy laugh before she turned around and made her way out of Natsuki's room with a small, cheerful wave.

Natsuki just stood stock-still in shock for a few seconds, before she raised a hand to her cheek, and lightly brushed her fingers across the spot where Shizuru had pressed her lips. Then slowly lowering her hand, and staring hard at the door that Shizuru had just exited out of, Natsuki could only think one thing.

 _Just what had she gotten herself into._

~o~o~o~

Natsuki changed into her sleepwear soon after, which consisted of a dark, navy-blue pajama bottom, and a white tank top. She'd already stowed away her duffel bag in the walk-in closet, and now sat on the bed with her Katana unsheathed, and laying beside the black sheath on a blanket on her bed. She also had her two trusted pistols laying on a separate cloth further up on the bed. She was about to reach forward and pick up her Katana to start wiping the blade down, when her bedroom door suddenly opened, and a smiling Shizuru wearing a semi-sheer, baby-blue nightgown and carrying a tray with a bowl, entered her room.

"Oi! How about knocking first before you enter," Natsuki demanded as she pulled the edges of the blanket and cloth over her guns and sword, effectively shielding them from Shizuru's view.

"Ara ara, but I thought that Natsuki would be hungry by now. She never came down to have dinner with us, so I was sure that Natsuki would be like a starving wolf by now," Shizuru replied, as she made her way gracefully into the room, and set the tray down on the dresser.

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry. I don't _do_ family dinners," Natsuki grumbled in response.

"But Natsuki needs to eat. How is she going to protect me, if she doesn't eat to stay strong and healthy. Now open your mouth and _ahh_ ," Shizuru cooed with a cheery grin, as she held out a spoon with a steaming liquid in it, that Natsuki realized was home-cooked ramen soup.

"Hey, I'm not some little kid! Get that away from me!" Natsuki exclaimed as she flashed her hand out, and unintentionally knocked the spoon from Shizuru's grasp, causing the hot liquid to splash across the carpeted floor.

Shizuru let out a loud gasp, causing Natsuki to look up into those bright, ruby-red eyes to see a flash of hurt cross them, before vanishing behind a now-shuttered stare.

"Ara...I guess Natsuki really didn't want to try my home-cooked, ramen noodle soup tonight," Shizuru murmured, as she began to reach down to retrieve the discarded spoon from the floor.

"No, no I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident. Please, let me get that," Natsuki exclaimed quickly, as she bent over and picked up the spoon before Shizuru could. She then walked over to the tray still sitting on her dresser, and placed the spoon down onto it.

Then she turned back around, and made her way back over to Shizuru.

"Listen, I'm ah... _really_ very sorry for lashing out like that. I didn't mean to, and I know you were only trying to be nice by bringing me dinner. I just don't do well with being around a lot of people, so I won't be eating dinner with you and your parents at all, for however long my protection contract with you lasts. I hope that that's alright with you?" Natsuki asked while rubbing the back of her neck nervously, as she waited for Shizuru's reply.

"That's perfectly alright, Natsuki. My parents won't be offended, as they're just happy to have one of the best bodyguards in the business protecting their daughter," Shizuru said with a small smile while trying to keep in giggles, at how cute Natsuki was now being with her.

"Okay okay. Good, that's good then. Uh, thanks...Shizuru," Natsuki said, as she looked up into the chestnut-haired girl's eyes, and felt herself suddenly become inexplicably tongue-tied.

 _God, she's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're such an unusual but stunning colour...I could almost get lost in them,_ Natsuki thought to herself, before shaking her head lightly to try to dislodge these seemingly random and goofy thoughts from her mind.

"Anyways, it's getting a bit late now, and while I _do_ appreciate you going out of your way to bring me dinner, I'm really not hungry right now. So, let's just call it a night, and we'll talk again tomorrow," Natsuki said, as she walked over to the tray and picked it up. "Here, I'll even carry this back downstairs for you," Natsuki said, as she gave Shizuru a small smile, to try to make up for turning down her dinner offer.

"My my, Natsuki can be quite the sweetheart, but it's perfectly alright. I can bring the tray back downstairs myself," Shizuru answered, as she reached out and lightly brushing her fingertips against Natsuki's, took the tray from her hands.

Natsuki felt a slight, electric current travel up her arms when Shizuru's fingers brushed against hers, and she involuntarily let the tray rest in the chestnut-haired girl's hands. "But Shizuru, let me at least carry the tray down for...hmph," Natsuki started to say, before she felt a warm finger press gently against her lips.

"Shhh, Natsuki. It's okay. You just go on to bed, and be sure to get plenty of rest, because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day," Shizuru said with a mysterious smile, as she slowly removed her finger from Natsuki's soft lips.

Natsuki nodded mutely before she watched Shizuru slowly leave her room, with her hips swaying slightly side-to-side, causing Natsuki to become almost hypnotized by their swaying motion. Once Shizuru reached her bedroom door, the crimson-eyed beauty stopped briefly to glance over her shoulder, and Natsuki felt her face flush a very bright red, at being caught watching Shizuru's rear.

Shizuru flashed Natsuki an almost wicked-looking grin, before she finally made her way fully out of the room.

Natsuki groaned loudly and just buried her face into her hands, as her face continued to flush a very painful red.

 _Seriously, just_ _ **what**_ _had she gotten herself into!  
_

* * *

 **AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you all thought of this little writing exercise I did eon years ago lol~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** \- I've been asked to state Shizuru and Natsuki's ages in this story, which are _Shizuru 22_ and _Natsuki 21_. Natsuki has been a badass bodyguard for a while now, even though she got into the business when she was much younger~ ;3

* * *

The next day Natsuki found herself walking through the middle of town, with her arm held tightly by Shizuru, as the honey-haired young woman led them on a mini shopping spree. They had just arrived in town after being dropped off by the family limo, and Shizuru had immediately looped her arm through Natsuki's, so she could snuggle close to her bodyguard.

"Oi Shizuru, when I agreed to be your bodyguard, it didn't mean that I had to protect your 'body' quite _this_ closely," Natsuki grumbled with a light blush, as they made their way through the middle of town.

"Oh? But I enjoy having Natsuki this close, protecting my _body_. This way Natsuki can be sure that I'm always safe," Shizuru said, as she snuggled closer to her bodyguard, causing Natsuki's face to light up with a hot blush.

"Shi...zu...ru," Natsuki growled out, as she let herself be led over to an ice-cream stand by the side of the road.

Shizuru just giggled, before reaching into a pocket of her blue and white kimono to pull out a small, dainty purse.

"Would Natsuki be a dear, and buy us some ice-cream? The sun is making me feel a little bit lightheaded," Shizuru said, as she handed Natsuki a few bills from her purse. "I'm going to go into that store over there, and look around inside for a bit."

"Oh no, no, no. That's _not_ how this works. I'm your _bodyguard_. Not personal shopper. I'm supposed to be watching over and _protecting_ you at **all** times. I can't allow you to just randomly wander off, while I waste time buying ice-cream," Natsuki exclaimed with a deep scowl on her face.

"Aww, Natsuki is so cute when she scowls," Shizuru purred as she pressed even closer to her bodyguard, with a sugar-sweet smile directed towards Natsuki.

Natsuki's scowl just grew deeper, as she tried to give Shizuru back her money, which Shizuru instantly rejected and pushed back into Natsuki's hand.

" _Please_ Natsuki, do this one thing for me. I _promise_ that I won't go far. The store is just over there...right across the street. I won't be far," Shizuru pleaded as she turned wide, puppy-dog eyes on Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed in disgust at herself, as she felt herself beginning to totally and absolutely cave.

 _Just what exactly is happening to me here? I've_ _ **never**_ _had this much trouble dealing with someone I was hired to protect before. Shizuru is such a hard person for me to deny **anything** to...and I find myself __**not**_ _wanting to deny her anything...ugh! I've **got** to get my act together. I can't keep giving into her every whim and wish like this. **I'm** the one who's supposed to be in charge here! **I'm** the bodyguard. I need to show her who's the one running the show here...right after I buy her this ice-cream,_ Natsuki groaned to herself as she allowed Shizuru to walk away from her, while she prepared to buy the requested ice-cream.

The next few seconds after she let Shizuru walk unprotected away from her, were some of the worst of Natsuki's life.

As Shizuru made her way across the street without the presence of her protector, a black van suddenly screeched up beside her. Natsuki watched with horror as her charge was swiftly tugged into the vehicle through an open side door.

Natsuki was given just enough time to see the utterly shocked expression on Shizuru's face, as she was pulled into the van before the vehicle screeched off down the road.

Natsuki immediately flew into action, pulling out her pistols from the back of her pants, where she always kept them on hand. She fired two quick shots, completely ignoring the screaming people around her. One of her shots managed to hit a back tire of the van, causing the vehicle to swerve and almost crash into a light pole. However the driver was obviously fairly skilled, as he quickly brought the vehicle back under control, and continued speeding down the road.

Natsuki let out a loud curse, as she frantically wondered what to do. That's when she looked over, and saw a biker sitting on his motorcycle at a stoplight. She immediately ran up to the biker and without a moment of hesitation, placed the end of one of her pistols against the side of the biker's head, and growled out in a deathly, low voice, "get off...NOW!"

The biker immediately obliged, and Natsuki jumped onto the abandoned bike. She gunned the engine, causing the front wheel to pop up briefly, before tearing the bike off in the direction she'd last seen the van.

As she rode, Natsuki bit her lip until she tasted blood. She could not _believe_ that she'd allowed this to happen. She was absolutely _livid_ with herself for allowing Shizuru to be kidnapped right before her very eyes...for allowing Shizuru to be taken away from her...

 _I'll get you back, Shizuru...I **promise** you...I'll __get you back. And when I do, those who took you away from me will pay... **dearly**. _

~o~o~o~

 ** _SLAP_**

The sound of a hand slapping hard across someone's face, echoed loudly in a dark, cramped little room. Shizuru tasted blood at the corner of her lips, as she sat tied to a chair in the middle of a small dingy room, the only illumination from a single light bulb swinging from the ceiling above her head.

"Well well well, the lovely Shizuru Fujino is _finally_ in my hands. You have _no_ idea how long I've waited to have you, my darling. Being around you is simply... _exquisite_. I've waited a _very_ long time to get you. And now, I'm going to make you mine," Tomoe Marguerite whispered seductively as she straddled Shizuru's lap on the chair, and wrapped her arms around the honey-brunette's neck. Shizuru's eyes were blindfolded, so she could only feel when the other woman sat down on her lap, and could not see the terrifyingly-obsessed expression on the teal-haired woman's face.

Shizuru then felt something wet moving up along the side of her face, and she realized with absolute _revulsion_ that it was the woman's tongue. Shizuru shuddered as she began squirming in the chair, trying to loosen the bonds that kept her hands tied behind her back, and securely fastened to the chair.

"Oh no, no Shizuru. You can't do that. No moving or leaving for you. I've had my eyes on you for a while now. Ever since that grand social gala your parents threw a few months ago. When I first saw you there, looking so beautiful and elegant, my heart nearly beat itself out of my chest. I knew then that I simply _had_ to have you. I _had_ to make you mine," Tomoe said as she leaned forward, placed her lips against the side of Shizuru's neck, and bit down... _hard_.

Shizuru gasped in pain, as she felt Tomoe's teeth sink into her delicate skin. She then had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out any further, as she absolutely _refused_ to give this sick woman any further satisfaction, from the things she was doing to her.

"Tomoe Marguerite, so _you're_ the one who's been sending me all those disturbing letters in the mail, about wanting us to be together forever, and that someday you were going to make me yours. It's because of _you_ that my parents began to worry so much, and eventually hired Natsuki as my bodyguard," Shizuru said, without even trying to hide the disgust that she felt from her voice.

"And what a completely useless bodyguard she turned out to be. Couldn't even protect you from being taken by me," Tomoe said with scornful glee as she threw her head back and laughed, causing her body to shake unpleasantly on Shizuru's lap.

"Natsuki is a wonderful bodyguard! It was _my_ fault that we were separated. But Natsuki _will_ find me. And when she does, you will pay a _heavy_ price, Tomoe Marguerite," Shizuru said in a low, deadly whisper.

Tomoe let out one last chuckle, before she raised herself off of Shizuru's lap and then snapped her fingers loudly. Shizuru suddenly found herself being lifted up...chair and all...while a cloth was stuffed into her mouth. She immediately tried to spit it out, but then she felt a needle being stuck into the side of her neck. Struggling to scream out, but unable to with the cloth in her mouth, Shizuru began to feel her limbs grow heavier. Her eyelids behind the blindfold began to droop, and she had one last thought before she succumbed to the darkness pulling her down into unconsciousness.

 _Natsuki...please...save me...  
_

~o~o~o~

Natsuki slammed her fist into the side of the warehouse building she stood beside, in the middle of the warehouse district with her 'acquired' bike leaning against the wall beside her.

"Dammit! I lost them somewhere around here. I've searched every warehouse in this area, but I _still_ can't find her!" Natsuki cried out angrily, as she kicked the side of the building.

"Dammit Shizuru, I'll find you. If it's the last thing I do, I _will_ find you..." Natsuki growled as she stared off into the distance, with her thoughts fully focused on the missing chestnut-haired woman, whom she'd sworn on her life and honor to protect.

~o~o~o~

Shizuru awoke to find herself tied down to a large, cushy bed with her wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts with thick rope. She immediately began struggling, trying to break free of her bonds, but it was useless. The ropes were tied so securely, that just the slightest movement caused her wrists and ankles to chafe. The blindfold that had covered her eyes before had been removed, as well as the horrible cloth that had been stuffed into her mouth.

Shizuru closed her eyes, and tried to force herself not to get too worked up. Yes, she was in a fairly desperate situation, but she also knew that Natsuki must be looking for her, and she had the utmost confidence that her bodyguard would find her soon. Reopening her eyes, Shizuru stared up at the ceiling above her head for a few seconds, before she began looking around the room she was being held captive in. It was a very high-class room; the kind that would be found in a mansion with expensive furnishings, and there was even a large sliding-glass door that led out onto a balcony.

Shizuru's attention was then drawn to the bedroom door, which opened to reveal Tomoe dressed in a sheer black teddy, and wearing a very disturbing smile on her face.

"Shi...zu...ru...," Tomoe drawled out as she sashayed her way into the bedroom, before kicking the door firmly shut behind her.

"How are you doing now, my darling? Did you have a nice nap? I figured that by now you'd be ready for a little...company," Tomoe said in a seductive tone, as she sat down on the edge of the bed and began trailing her bright-red, painted nails down the center of Shizuru's chest, stopping right at the top of Shizuru's cleavage.

Shizuru just gave Tomoe a hard stare. She absolutely refused to give the teal-haired woman the satisfaction of seeing her twitch, as she felt renewed revulsion at being touched by her.

"Aww, come on, Shi...zu...ru. What's with that look? You _know_ that you're happy to see me, so please stop pretending to be upset and unhappy at being here with me," Tomoe purred, as she curled up against Shizuru's bound body, and lightly began trailing her fingers across the side of Shizuru's face.

"You're not well, Tomoe. You need _serious_ help. I recommend you let me go... _immediately_...and save yourself all the trouble that _is_ coming for you," Shizuru said in a calm and quiet voice.

 ** _SLAP_**

Once again Shizuru felt the painful sting of a hand slapping the side of her face.

"Tsk tsk, Shizuru. You should know better than to say such things to me. You _know_ that it will just anger me. And you don't want your Tomoe to be angry with her Shizuru, right?" Tomoe murmured softly into Shizuru's ear, before she leaned over and pressed a light kiss against the side of Shizuru's mouth.

Shizuru's entire body stiffened, and she desperately tried to move her head away.

Tomoe let out a loud, pleased laugh as she watched Shizuru's face contort with disgust at being unwillingly kissed.

"My, such a delicious expression, my Zuru. I'm sure you'll enjoy my next kiss...but later. For now I'll allow you to rest to prepare for the... _festivities_...that I have planned for you later," Tomoe purred softly, as she slipped from the bed and made her way over to the bedroom door. She opened it, turned, and blew Shizuru an enthusiastic kiss, then made her way out of the room with a pleased smile on her face.

Shizuru sagged back weakly against the bed, once Tomoe left the room.

"Natsuki...," she groaned weakly as she turned her face into the pillow, and finally let the flood of tears she'd been holding back up to this point flow from her eyes.

~o~o~o~

"Dammit, Yamada! What am I paying you for? Why haven't you found her yet!" Natsuki yelled into her cellphone, as she sat astride the motorcycle in an empty park, as she waited to hear what her informant had to say.

"Sorry, Natsuki. The technology in the nano-tracking device that you attached to Shizuru's clothes is still fairly experimental. It's taking us a little while to get a proper lock-o...oh, wait! Right there! Got it! I got it, Natsuki! Shizuru's location!" The excited voice of Yamada screeched through the cellphone, straight into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki held the phone away from her ear, but then quickly brought it back, and growled into it, "well then hurry up, and give me her location! Too much time has already passed, and it's almost nighttime. I have to find her now!"

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses. I've got the address right here. Looks like it's in the middle of some fancy neighborhood, and the specific house you're looking for overlooks a steep cliff. Just make sure you take care of yourself, and come back in one piece with your charge. You're one of my better paying clients, and I'd hate to have to try to replace you, with an equally well-paying client," Yamada's snarky voice came through the phone line.

"Love you too, Yamada," Natsuki deadpanned as she ended the call, and settled herself down onto the bike.

 _Don't worry, Shizuru. I'm on my way to get you now. Just wait for me...I'll save you soon,_ Natsuki thought vehemently to herself as she revved the bike, and took off in the direction Yamada had indicated Shizuru was being held.

 _I'll get you back...I **promise**._

* * *

 **AN** \- And that as they say is that! XD

I don't have any more story written after this, and as I was editing this chapter I remembered why it remained a writing exercise, and was never published. I figured that Tomoe was just way too creepy for her own good, so I never released the story XD

But honestly after writing a character like Hiroshi in _Shizuru and Viola_ , and even Reito in _Sexy Lady_ afterwards, I figure this story is alright to post now =p

If you guys enjoy the direction it's going, I'll add this story to my current list of fics to be written for =3

Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts~ ^.^


End file.
